Wang Jiexi/History
History During Season 2 playoffs, he met Huang Shaotian and Yu Wenzhou as they watched Excellent Era take on Hundred Blossoms. He introduced himself as Wang Jiexi of Tiny Herb, who plays as a Witch. He discussed with Yu Wenzhou what he would do if he were in One Autumn Leaf's situation. After the match between Excellent Era and Hundred Blossoms, he told the two he'll see them on the stage in the next season. Prior to the start of Season 3, Wang Jiexi and Fang Shiqian are called together by Lin Jie. He tells Wang Jiexi that the future of Tiny Herb rests with him as he'll be taking over Vaccaria and is appointed as the Captain of Tiny Herb, due to Lin Jie retiring. Wang Jiexi is still surprised by this announcement. After a bit of thinking, he decided to accept the role of responsibility. On Day 1 of Season 3, he made his debut for Tiny Herb as Captain, as well as a pro-player. They played against Royal Style, who were still deemed a powerhouse within the Alliance. Wang Jiexi crushed his opponent, and on that day, he received the title "The Magician". He leads his team to the Semi-Finals in Season 3 where they played Hundred Blossoms. They lost the match, and Wang Jiexi, to cheer up his team, said that they'll be back next year. He was awarded the "Best Newcomer" award. In Season 4, they re-enter the playoffs but get knocked out. He leads Tiny Herb to their first title as Glory Champions during Season 5 where they defeated Hundred Blossoms in the final. His team failed to defend their title of Champions during Season 6 where they lost to Blue Rain in the finals; thus, ending up as the runner-ups. He helps Tiny Herb regain the Championship title for Season 7, where they defeated Hundred Blossoms again. He wins MVP during Season 7. Plot Volume 2: The Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Before making his appearance within the story, Wang Jiexi is mentioned by Huang Shaotian in regard to a description of Liu Hao. Wang Jiexi makes his initial appearance standing behind Plantago Seed after hearing about experts in the 10th Server. He studies Lord Grim, Steamed Bun Invasion, and Soft Mist and sees that both Lord Grim and Soft Mist were using One Autumn Leaf’s combat style to which he described being the crudest of styles. Wang Jiexi then takes over Plantago Seed’s account to test these players out. He first engages with Soft Mist shooting missiles and Disperse Power after getting on the broom. Although he was stunned from Steamed Bun Invasion's description of Disperse Power as a laxative and was snuck up on, he ducks from his attack. He follows up by using the Witch's attack, Sweep, and does six consecutive sweeps to bring Steamed Bun Invasion higher into the air before knocking him down. He then chases by Soft Mist and joined shortly after by Steamed Bun Invasion where he redirects a brick back at Steamed Bun Invasion who threw it at him. He then exchanges blows with Lord Grim, who interrupts the brick that was redirected back at Steamed Bun Invasion. After exchanging blows with Lord Grim, and sees that he was in a difficult position, Wang Jiexi used Broom Mastery to escape from the group. He gets up and signed Plantago Seed’s notebook. Wang Jiexi tells him that Lord Grim was testing him instead of the other way around and left. Wang Jiexi gives 5 accounts for 5 reserve players on Tiny Herb. He challenges the players to kill Lord Grim at least once and then heads to bed early. Once telling them this, he leaves. The next day, Wang Jiexi appears in Tiny Herb’s practice room and asked the players how the previous days went. After being briefed on the situation, he concluded that there’s an 80% chance that Lord Grim is Ye Qiu. He tells the players that after dinner they will have additional practice against Glory’s greatest Boss. Chapter 133 Afterward, the 11 players log into the 10th Server and wait for Lord Grim to log on. The team goes to Desolate Lands to meet him. Jiexi has the main roster go and fight him in a duel. After Liang Fang was defeated, Wang Jiexi sends out Liu Xiaobie as the next challenger. Liu Xiaobie loses, and this led to a conversation between Lord Grim and Wang Jiexi where Lord Grim told them they should all come at him at once. After studying the environment around him (in the practice room) and how it could affect the future, Wang Jiexi has his team attack Lord Grim at once. The battle begins, and Wang Jiexi uses Broom Mastery to chase and to attack Lord Grim while coordinating and giving commands to his team. Once Wang Jiexi arrives in the area, he thinks where Lord Grim was at. Lord Grim disappears, and Wang Jiexi has his team rush to 3 buildings where he could be located at, attempting to block his escape routes and kill him. Wang Jiexi is confused, but checks the status of Lord Grim, only to find out that he is offline. He dismisses his team after concluding this but decides to stay himself. Due to him not leaving, everyone else decides not to leave as well. He critiques those around him while at the same time praising them. They soon meet with Soft Mist while Ye Xiu was on-hand with Tang Rou. He sends Xiao Yun up and says a few words to give him confidence. After a few exchanges and the player change between Tang Rou and Ye Xiu, Wang Jiexi has Xiao Yun return and has a little chat with him to calm him down. Ye Xiu then logs into Lord Grim and everyone heads towards the Arena. Wang Jiexi messages Plantago Seed to deliver some material to him, so he could use it for their gambling match against Ye Xiu. After everyone except Wang Jiexi loses, Wang Jiexi is called out by Ye Xiu asking if he is not going to fight. Wang Jiexi accepts the challenge and leaves the room. He first fights Tang Rou as it was one of the requirements to fight Ye Xiu. After defeating her, he returns to the room and enters the battle arena. He enters in a concentrated state and shoots a Magic Missile at Lord Grim. He then avoids Lord Grim’s triangular Anti-Tank Missiles and then applies Frost Powder onto his broom after using Broom Mastery. He keeps in mind what Ye Xiu has taught Tang Rou, and is careful with the abilities he uses. During the fight, Wang Jiexi’s tempo begins to increase and thus enters the “Magician” state. The two fight at a high tempo until finally, everyone hears a bang and the two characters crash to the floor. The battle between the two God-tier players ends in a draw. Wang Jiexi dismisses his team for the day and tells them to use Lord Grim as practice in the future. Wang Jiexi stays behind to discuss with Ye Xiu and Plantago Seed about various things. He logs off shortly after and leaves the practice room. The next day, the whole Tiny Herb team was present again, even though he said only two have to be present. While everyone waits for their turn to fight Lord Grim, WangJiexi watches the fights between Tang Rou and Liu Fei. After Liu Fei leaves, he challenges Tang Rou. After beating her in under 30 seconds, he chats with Tang Rou and even invites her for a trial to join the team. When she declines, he is stunned and wants her to take some time to think it over. He sees Qiao Yifan enter the room and returns to being a spectator. Wang Jiexi doesn’t part-take in the battles that day. On Glory’s Matchday 22, Tiny Herb only manages to get 3 points against a mid-tier team. During the news conference, he tells the reporters his team was undergoing special training. Two days later, he has Ye Xiu come to the arena and fights a few rounds with Tang Rou. He chats with her, still trying to get her to join, and discusses with her Ye Xiu’s current condition. After witnessing Ye Xiu’s stamina declining, he calls it a day and logs off with the team.Volume 2 Volume 3: Golden Strategy On the weekend after New Year's, Wang Jiexi takes part in the All-Star Tournament. On the first day, he was challenged by his junior Gao Yingjie during the Rookie Challenge. The tournament officials provide him a character that utilized the Witch class. Once entering the arena, both players greet each other and get on their brooms and start to engage one another. As the battle progresses, the tempo of the match grows to the point, where the commentators were unable to match the commentating with the active gameplay. At a point, the battle shifts from the center to the corner of the field. While both players had a similar portion of health, it becomes noticeable that Yingjie was attacking and Wang Jiexi was defending. After observations, Blue Rain's captain Yu Wenzhou notices that Wang Jiexi hadn’t put all of his skill points into his Witch. Wenzhou points out that without the full use of the points that the character has, Wang Jiexi’s damage output is lower than Yingjie’s, though it was not something easily noticed. It looks as if Wang Jiexi was intentionally losing the match in order to support Yingjie. The field turns into lava after Yingjie broke a Lava Flask, and it becomes obvious that Wang Jiexi was going to lose. Wang Jiexi retreats into a corner and has little options to do. He attempts to escape the corner but was thwarted by Yingjie’s Witch, who blocks his escape route and throws an Acid Rain on him. The close battle turns into an obvious one, where Wang Jiexi was in a disadvantageous spot. Even though he tries to escape, he is eventually brought down by Yingjie, and the battle ended. Two pros eventually stand up and clap at Wang Jiexi’s sacrifice, Ye Xiu, and Yu Wenzhou. There were some areas that Wang Jiexi had strategized that Wenzhou and Ye Xiu had not noticed, until much later, such as going to areas where Yingjie would make the smallest mistakes. The two go to the center of the stage and while having feelings of both happiness and timidness, Yingjie raises his hand, and when he glimpses at Wang Jiexi, Wang Jiexi smiles and compliments him. He tells Yingjie he was going to shoulder the future of Tiny Herb’s future and then walks off stage. Wang Jiexi is also present during Qiao Yifan’s match against Li Xuan, where Wang Jiexi tells Liang Fang in a cold manner to sit.Volume 3 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Wang Jiexi appears at a news conference where reporters were keen on asking him questions about his Day 1 loss at the Rookie Challenge against Gao Yingjie. He had personally requested to be apart of this news conference and so, he prepared to answer questions that the reporters threw at him. During this news conference, he feeds the reporters information about Yingjie being Tiny Herb’s future. On Day 2 of All-Star Weekend, Wang Jiexi is present during Tang Rou/Ye Xiu and Du Ming’s bout. Jiexi noticed Tang Rou’s skill before anyone else; in addition, he knows that the challenger, who took Tang Rou’s spot, is Ye Xiu. On Day 3 of All-Star Weekend, Wang Jiexi walks onto the stage. He is the temporary captain of Team B. He plays on the same team as players from Tiny Herb, Tyranny, Void, Wind Howl, Thunderclap, Royal Style, and Seaside. Jiexi is a part of the final, where twelve players take part of the final event of the day. For Team B’s Team Challenge, Wang Jiexi joins Deng Fusheng, Zhang Xinjie, Li Xuan, and Wu Yuce with Han Wenqing as the substitute. Although Jiexi is the temporary captain, he leaves the sho-calling to Xinjie, one of Glory’s Four Master Tacticians. While doing the shot-calling, Xinjie notices that Yu Wenzhou had found Xinjie’s dead angle and is utilizing it to their advantage. Xinjie communicates with the team, and Jiexi being able to see the enemy (due to their difference in booth positions), is given the shot-calling role. Wang Jiexi studies Team One’s formation and adjusts Team B’s formation. Later, Team B retreats due to Team A finding all of their dead spots. Eventually, a laser is shot at Team B, and Huang Shaotian attacks. Deng Fusheng defends against it, and Wang Jiexi comes in to support him with Shadow Cloak. Jiexi, while using the attack, is thwarted by Zhou Zekai and has to cancel his attack in order to avoid receiving damage. Jiexi chases after Zekai’s Cloud Piercer, who launches an attack on Team B, only to be stopped and engaged in battle with Shaotian. The two of them are in a battle where neither could find an advantage. After witnessing the battle before him (and the pointless ongoing battle against Huang Shaotian), he has Vaccaria hop onto his broom, and flies over to Zhang Xinjie. Next, Jiexi drops a Lava Flask over Yu Wenzhou to help Zhang Xinjie. Jiexi attacks Wenzhou randomly forcing him to retreat. Shaotian knows his captain will suffer; consequently, chases after Wang Jiexi, but Jiexi is still on the broom and throws a magic attack at Zhou Zekai, Chu Yunxiu, and Su Mucheng. Although it does little damage, it is enough to throw Team A into disarray. After his team begins to regroup, Wang Jiexi shifts his focus towards Mucheng and Yunxiu. Mucheng tries to support Yunxiu and shoots an artillery fire at Wang Jiexi, who witnesses Team A charging to help Yunxiu. Jiexi watches Wu Yuce’s Carved Ghost die under a barrage of spells from Yunxiu’s Windy Rain. Jiexi rushes to attack toward Mucheng’s Dancing Rain. Jiexi suppresses Mucheng. While Jiexi focuses on Mucheng, he has Deng Fusheng and Xinjie supporting/defending him. After Han Wenqing enters the battle, it enables Wang Jiexi to suppress Su Mucheng putting her in a tough situation. Unfortunately for Jiexi, Mucheng musters up some courage and sends out some attacks towards Jiexi which disrupts his flow and sends him flying to where his other 3 teammates were located at. While flying in the air, after being knocked up by Mucheng, and sees Huang Shaotian charging towards him, Wang Jiexi adjusts his broom, and forces Shaotian to switch from an attacking position to a guarding position. After forcing Shaotian into a block, Jiexi is caught in the middle of Mucheng’s Satellite Beam, which dealt tons of damage. Jiexi’s Vaccaria dies. He and Team B lose the Team Challenge, which hands Team B the overall defeat. In Tiny Herb’s Glory Pro Alliance match against Blue Rain, Wang Jiexi nervously watches Gao Yingjie’s duel against Yu Feng. Jiexi is worried about the possibility of Yingjie’s confidence collapsing if he loses heavily to Yu Feng. Jiexi sees Yingjie’s witch, Kind Tree, grinded to death by Yu Feng’s superior Berserker, which is a predictable result. In the third match, Jiexi duels Huang Shaotian. Jiexi traps Shaotian’s Troubling Rain. At Red Blood, Jiexi’s Vaccaria initiates the first attack against Troubling Rain. Jiexi defeats Shaotian.Volume 4 Volume 5: Deception Wang Jiexi watches the duel between Huang Shaotian and Loulan Slash. Jiexi sees Loulan Slash use the Enrage skill to turn the tempo around in the match. Jiexi sees Shaotian’s Troubling Rain kill Loulan Slash. Jiexi sends a friend request to Loulan Slash. Jiexi asks to switch rooms and to compare notes. Jiexi is interested in learning about his future competitors. Jiexi destroys Ocean Ahead, Homeward Bound, Night Tide, and Loulan Slash in duels. Jiexi schedules a friendly match with Loulan Slash’s team after the Pro Alliance playoffs. Wang Jiexi tells the media that Ye Xiu is Lord Grim’s user.Volume 5 References